lo mejor de mi vida
by Marcela Mosquera
Summary: one shot sasusaku


**Lo mejor de mi vida one shot**

Sentí mi sangre hervir por un momento, pero luego mi mundo se desborono , no supe como paso solo se que mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas, todo lo veía borroso. No supe cómo, solo corrí...corrí lo más rápido que pude. Salí de esa casa que un día compartimos, sólo pensé en alejarme, no mirar atrás.  
La lluvia empezó a caer y mi cuerpo no la sentía, ni al temblor que esta provocaba.  
Escuche tus gritos me llamabas pero no mire atrás seguí corriendo. La lluvia se hacía más fuerte, no supe en qué momento llegue a esa carretera oscura, mire atrás y ya no te vi.  
Mis ojos dolían de tanto llorar, trate de asimilar lo que había pasado.

Deje de correr y empecé a caminar casi hasta el punto De arrastrar mis pies. No sentía el dolor en mis piernas, solo el dolor oprimido en mi pecho, todo estaba en silencio, no podía sacar aquella imagen ni aquellas palabras de mi memoria.

**Flash Back****.**

_Llegue a mi casa después de estar en casa de mis padres. Te tenia una sorpresa que sabia te aria muy feliz, todo estaba oscuro, Prendí las luces de la lámpara de la sala, habían botellas de vino y de vodka en el suelo y la mesa y colillas de cigarrillo en el el suelo. Escuche sonidos en el segundo piso, subí despacio si hacer ruido los ruidos se convirtieron en gemidos, sentí miedo de ir hacia la habitación. No quería encontrar algo que no quisiera ver._

_Pero al abrir la puerta de nuestra habitación los vi... mis ojos no me engañaron. _Senti_ como mi mundo se desmoronaba. Estabas con mi mejor amiga y nuestro mejor amigo._  
_Estaban en nuestra cama la cama que compartíamos juntos, en la cual muchas veces me dijiste_ _amarme... Estab_an Teniendo una orgia_._

_Tu estabas dentro de ella, mientras que naruto tenía su pene metido en la boca de _in_o escuche cuando gemias y decías que eso era lo mejor que había pasado en tu vida. _G_iraste tu rostro hacia la puerta y me viste, abriste los ojos impresionado y me dijiste_...

_sakura yo!_

_Yo solo salí corriendo baje las escaleras _agarre_ mi bolso y salí corriendo no me di cuenta en que momento el sobre con la sorpresa callo al suelo de la sala. Solo corrí y corrí.._

_Esas palabras que dijiste nunca las olvidare. Lo mejor que ha pasado en tu vida._

_Y yo? _..._Donde quede yo?_...

_**Fin flash back.**_

_Llegue a una gasolinera junto a la carretera. Pare un momento, y mi celular empezó a _vibrar lo_ saque del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, y v_i _que eras tu no sabia si contestar _l_o no _mire _que tenia 37 llamadas perdidas tuyas. no se en que momento no senti mi celular asta que me detuve y deje de correr._

_Conteste.._

_\- que quieres!. - grite._

_\- donde estas sakura!?_

_\- no te importa._

_-por favor dime donde estas!. Yo voy por ti. Tenemos que hablar._

_\- yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo sasuke uchiha._

_\- por favor... Lo que viste fue un error producto del alcohol.. Fue algo que jamas tuvo que haber pasado._

_-pero paso sasuke... Paso y es lo mejor que ha pasado en tu vida no?_

_-perdóname... fue el alcohol. Por favor hablemos.. Sakura yo te amo._

_-me amas? Ja ja ja ... si claro como no... lo que hiciste no tiene justificación alguna... Sabes te tenia una sorpresa que pensé cambiaría nuestras vidas pero me equivoque. Con lo que vi y escuche fue suficiente_... _Conocí una parte de ti que no conocía, conocí al verdadero Sasuke uchiha, aquel aquel que engaña miente y es el peor bastardo que he conocido en mi vida, solo te diré una cosa más... Adiós y Por favor no me busques, no me hables, _olvídate_ de mi.._  
_corte la llamada y avente el celular lo más lejos posible._

Seguí mi camino, llegue a un hotel y me hospede, varios días después busque un departamento en otra ciudad, y empecé una nueva vida. Nuevo trabajo, nuevos amigos, los cuales me apoyaban en todo ese proceso que tuve que vivir.

Yo seguí con mi vida hasta que mi embarazo se empezó a notar.  
Si esa era la sorpresa... Estaba embarazada estaba esperando a nuestra hija...

Varios meses después mi pequeña ya estaba en mis brazos.  
Se parece tanto a ti, tiene tus ojos negros tu color de piel y ese cabello azabache que me volvía loca...  
Llore... Llore al recordar que ya no estabas, que me habías traicionado y que te estabas perdiendo de los momentos maravillosos con nuestra hija. Pero también llore porque lo mejor de mi vida, tú me lo diste desde entonces soy muy feliz.

_Solo quería decirte que tienes una hermosa hija la cual pregunta por su padre, solo le digo que tú tienes tu propia vida y que eres feliz... No sé si de verdad seas feliz, solo espero que así sea. _  
_Pero también quería decirte que no te guardo rencor, al contrario con el tiempo comprendí que tu jamás me amaste de la misma manera en la que yo te ame a ti.. Pero solo espero de verdad seas muy feliz tanto como yo lo soy con mi pequeña._

_Solo quería que supieras que ella sabe de tu existencia es muy inteligente para tener 6 años... y también, que tu supieras de la existencia de ella, gracias porque me diste lo mejor de mi vida y se llama. Sarada...Sarada haruno... Nuestras hija..._

**ADIOS. SASUKE UCHIHA...**


End file.
